


February 8, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face even when he used his last penny to buy one stuffed animal for Supergirl.





	February 8, 2004

I never created DC.

One smile appeared on Reverend Amos Howell's face even when he used his last penny to buy one stuffed animal for Supergirl and she was happy.

THE END


End file.
